The Planning and Evaluation Funds are used to support advisory meetings for strategic planning, internal meetings to foster scientific interaction among Cancer Center members, and seminars on special topics related to cancer research or new technologies. The Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Cancer Center has a strong external Advisory Committee comprised of six experts in cancer research with backgrounds in clinical, translational and laboratory science. This Advisory Board advises the Cancer Center leadership and helps shape and refine strategic goals. Internal laboratory meetings and seminars, program meetings and an annual Cancer Center retreat provide multiple opportunities for interaction and the establishment of research collaborations. Special seminars are also organized in areas of interest to Cancer Center scientists. These seminars are used to educate the scientific community in scientific and technical areas that can enhance and expand the ongoing research efforts.